universalstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Very Important Creature
"Very Important Creature" is the third song from The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire and the last song to be sung by a villain in The Land Before Time series. Description The song, "Very Important Ceature" is sung by Pterano, Rinkus and Sierra in the seventh Land Before Time film The Stone of the Cold Fire. Following the plot of the film, the trio are travelling to Threehorn Peak, where a mysterious object known as the "Stone of Cold Fire" has apparently landed, and Pterano overhears that it is said to have magical powers. This song displays much of Pterano's narcissistic side, as he sings about how amazing he believes he is and revels over his own appearance. It also shows his feelings towards others, that he does not want to rule them with an iron fist, rather he wants what he believes is best for them. At the same time he does so because he believes he is better than them, is their "savior", and that some, like him, are born to lead others. The song also shows one of the first obvious displays of Rinkus and Sierra's mutinous feelings towards Pterano, though they make sure to hide this from Pterano, as they need him to lead them to the stone, so they can then take its power for themselves. Lyrics Pterano I've never needed anyone I'll go my way alone I'll use my own intelligence to find that magical stone Sierra Oh no, you ain't cuttin' us out, ya crazy... Rinkus Please, we should not be fighting. We all want the same thing, yes? To gain the power of the stone, which we still must find, yes? Sierra Yes, sorry. Guess I got a li'l bit outta line. After all, you are the leader. Pterano Yes, I'm a very important creature Tremendously brave and strong I find that I am frequently right when others are often wrong Instead of arguing blindly They should open their eyes and see that the one who will bring them paradise is the very important me Sierra He sure is hard on himself, ain't he? Pterano I'm a fabulous, fearsome flyer I handle life with finesse When others say "No, it can't be so" my answer is always "yes" I was born to be their saviour That is my destiny Why do they despise, not recognize the truly fantastic me? Some of us are born to lead while the rest of you must follow Sierra I'd like to knock him off his perch Rinkus This is getting hard to swallow Pterano Look at these wings Look at this beak Rinkus I guess you can say you're quite unique. Sierra When I finish with him, he won't even squeak. Pterano What did you say? Rinkus He said "lead the way!" Sierra That's it, I've had it with that blowhard. Rinkus I know, I know, but be patient. Let him lead us to the stone. Sierra Oh, yeah, yeah, I get ya. Then, it'll be time to make a few changes in the peckin' order. Pterano We've a very important mission Rinkus Truly impressive quest Pterano They think we mean to do them harm Sierra when we only want what's best Rinkus And when we finally find the stone Pterano Then at last, they'll see Sierra How lucky they are to know Rinkus As they watch us from down below Pterano What reverence they will show The very important Rinkus Very important Sierra Very important Pterano Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Rinkus and Sierra join in The very important we! Category:Songs Category:The Land Before Time Songs